Baking Pound Cakes
by srobbinstorres
Summary: AU - Arizona meets her new bakery manager, Callie. Sexual tension builds up between the two ladies. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please bear with me while I go on a learning curve :) If you are interesting in being a Beta reader or something like that - let me know :) Any tips, suggestions, etc would be highly appreciated!

I do not own Grey's Anatomy - even though I would like Callie and Arizona to be mine! A girl can always dream hey!

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

I have been working in the Bakery department in my local supermarket for 4 months. To me, it's a job to keep myself sane with a balanced bank account while going through medical school. The local supermarket opened not long before I started - I like it here - it's so nice and fresh here. The people here are great and the regular customers are awesome, especially those kids who always seem to make my day super awesome!

One Sunday afternoon, as I was knocking off from work, when the bakery manager, Mark Sloan yelled out "Arizona! I need to talk to you."

I then turned around to face Mark.

"What's up Mark?"

"Arizona, there's going to be big changes to the bakery department. I'm stepping down as a manager and moving to another department. It's all been too stressful for me, considering this store being new and staff not being fully trained. So, the new manager will be starting Wednesday and her name's Callie. Your next shift will be Thursday morning. Okay Arizona?"

"Oh okay. Thanks Sloan, it's been super awesome working with you! I'll see you around I guess!"

Mark chuckled and said "Yeah it's been fun, Robbins. See you next week".

Thursday couldn't have come any faster. I was really curious to see what Callie looked like - I had this image that she would be a sweet old lady with plenty of bakery experience.

I rocked up to work at 5.30am Thursday, and happily made donuts for the next 2 hours. Mark came up to me with Callie in tow.

"Arizona. Stop the donuts. I want you to meet your new boss!"

I then looked at the Latina standing next to Mark and was instantly blown away. I DID NOT expect Callie to be stunningly beautiful! Not to mention that she has a great pair of boobs!

"Hi! I'm Callie the new bakery manager!"

I did not realise Callie had spoken until Mark cleared his throat.

"Oh! Yes, nice to meet you Callie! Umm my name's Arizona. I work here!" I had this really stupid grin on my face which would not go away.

Callie gave me a million dollar smile which was to die for. Damn. I'm doomed. Might ask for a department transfer if I don't get my hormones under control.

**Callie's POV**

I'm nervous. I don't know why I'm nervous about starting at another store. I'm a hardcore bakery manager, for fuck's sake!  
>I arrived at the new store bright and early, and I was greeted by Mark, who was handing over the bakery department to me. Mark seemed nice, yet he seems to have a habit of staring at my boobs. He's hot, but he's out of luck. I seem to like ladies these days.<p>

Mark then showed me around the bakery department and he said that he wanted to introduce me to a couple of team members who were rostered on that morning.

After meeting the bakers, he then introduced me to this blonde who was slaving away over the donut machine.

The blonde then turned around to face us, and right there, I was gobsmacked. Completely lost for words. I realised that I was gawking at her like an idiot, so I pulled myself together and said "Hi! I'm Callie, the new bakery manager!".

Seriously. I did not expect to work with someone as beautiful she is. I realised that I did not catch her name until Mark said it. Arizona. Unusual, but it does suit her.

This is going to be interesting. Working with a stunningly beautiful lady with dimples to die for… how the fuck am I ever going to keep my hormones in place?

* * *

><p>Reviews would be awesome! They will motivate me to keep going with this story :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Arizona's POV**

Over the next few weeks, I had been kept extremely busy with my medical school studies, which meant I was working less. I was disappointed since I had hoped to see more of Callie, and maybe to get know her. However, I felt quite shy around her…which is unusual, as I am often confident around other people. This woman is definitely something.

I was catching up with Teddy over lunch one Thursday afternoon, when I received a text message from an unknown number. This perked my curiosity, so I unlocked my iPhone to read the text message.

_Hi Arizona, this is Callie. I was just wondering if you could work tomorrow from 8am?_

Oh wow. I was totally not expecting this at all. Callie must have looked into my staff profile to get my number. I felt rather giddy for no reason…and then suddenly, I felt lost. I had no idea how to reply to a simple text message. Goddamn Arizona, get your head together and reply!

_Hi Callie! Sure, I can do tomorrow! See you then! :D_

Shit. I just sounded too perky. Whatever. At least I get to see the gorgeous Latina tomorrow! I'm actually excited about working tomorrow…which is a first for me! I notice Teddy looking at me weirdly. I chuckled and said "Why are you looking at me like that, Teds?"

"I've never seen you excited over a text message. Who was that from?", replied Teddy. I was at a loss at how to explain this whole Callie thing, although nothing has happened…yet. I shrugged and said "Oh, that was just my new boss. I'm working tomorrow morning".

"New boss? Mark left?"

"Yeah, he left a few weeks ago. Actually, he transferred to another department within the store"

"So, this new boss…female…hot?"

"Ha, yes. Female. Hot. Wait. Beyond hot. Latina."

"I see someone's crushing hard!"

"No! I am not! I'm just appreciating her beauty!"

Teddy chuckled and said "Yeah right! We'll see in a couple of months then!".

The following morning, I rocked up for my 8am shift, and I was walking past the bakery department to get to the staff room when I saw Callie grinning at me. That is a sight and my day was looking a lot brighter! I grinned back and said, "Good morning, boss!" I then walked straight to the staff room, as I had to sign in for my shift.

An hour into my shift, I was packing bread rolls, when Callie walked past me. I felt her touch the small area on my lower back. Suddenly, the bakery department felt hot. I had no idea if Callie touching me affected me or it was the store's air conditioner breaking down. I asked my fellow team member, Miranda if it was hot in the bakery. She looked at me like I had grown another head, then said no. Huh. A small touch causing my body temperature to spike. I have never had that kind of feeling before. I put that feeling aside and continued with my task, knowing very well that I could not afford to get distracted.

Callie then came up to me approximately 10 minutes later and asked if I wanted help with the packing, so I accepted. She was standing rather close to me, and I got a whiff of her perfume. Holy shit. My libido just skyrocketed. I was suddenly feeling a pool of wetness in my undies. I was overwhelmed at how this woman had affected me…in a good way! I had no idea how I was going to survive this shift. Come on Arizona, you can do this, only 2 hours until you finish!

**Callie's POV**

Being near Arizona at work was driving me bonkers and I was trying EVERYTHING to keep my hormones under control! I couldn't help myself but place small touches on her. Everything about her is so intoxicating, especially the perfume she wears. Fuck, I had no idea another person's body odour had that kind of effect…the kind that makes you want to fuck her senseless. I was tempted to have my way with her right in the middle of the bakery department, but no, that would not be appropriate. I have no idea how Arizona feels about me but my gaydar kinda went off when I first met her.

Work felt better when Arizona was rostered on…now I have to ask her if she wanted to work more. Yeah, that gives me a good excuse to talk to her, since I had no idea how to casually talk to her. I've never been this shy around another person; let alone someone I was crushing hard on!

I then looked at her then touched her on her upper arm. She looked back at me and smiled. Oh gods, that super magic smile. Callie, get onto it! I smiled back and said "Hey, I had something to ask you about work".

"Oh, yeah what's up, Callie?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to work regularly on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays? That is, if it fits with your study schedule?"

"Yep, perfect! It'll be worth giving up my social life, since I desperately need the money - medical school isn't cheap, you know! I was considering resigning and becoming a stripper…" replied Arizona with a wink.

I chuckled "No, Arizona, I cannot let you do that. You're too beautiful for that."

Seriously, did I just say that? I hope I didn't scare her away!

Arizona laughed. That sound was music to my ear. I would do anything to hear her laugh again.

"Thanks, Callie. Hey, is Callie short for anything?"

I cringed. I only allow my father call me by my full name. Oh what the fuck, I'll tell her. It's not like she'll use it against me, right?

"Calliope. I'm not a big fan of my own name and only my father calls me that."

"Calliope…I like it. It suits you. Calliope."

Wow. I love how it rolled off her tongue. Calliope sounds so much better coming from her.

"Thanks! That makes me feel like my own name! You alright to finish off packing? I have to do some stocktaking now."

"Yep! Just go and do what you gotta do, Calliope."

Damn. Now she's going to call me Calliope from now on. Not that I minded, since I love how she says it. I then went to do some stocktaking with Arizona on my mind. I was so lost into my work, when I looked up at the clock and saw that an hour had passed. I realised Arizona had about 15 minutes left before she finished for the day. Had she taken a break? I had no idea - might as well go and check.

"Hey Arizona, how's it going?"

"Yeah, all done packing as of half hour ago. Just about to start cleaning."

"Stop. You're required to take your break now. Go, Arizona."

"Oh okay. I'll see you when I sign out."

I hated seeing how disappointed Arizona looked when I told her to stop working. But as her boss, I was obligated to follow the health and safety rules enforced by the store. Arizona then took off her hat and apron and then walked to the staff room. I didn't stop looking at her…and I noticed she had a magnificent arse. Oh that arse, how I would love to get my hands on that! Stop it Callie, no pervy thoughts - you're turning into Mark!

Fifteen minutes later, I see Arizona walking out of the staff room in her casual clothes. I was gobsmacked at how beautiful she looked. That blue top suited her so much. She saw me and grinned. That super magic smile again! She waved and yelled out "See you tomorrow, Calliope!". I smiled and waved back.

What will tomorrow bring? Or the next couple of months for that matter? Arizona didn't look like she was going to leave my mind any time soon…and I desperately needed to get home for a cold shower.


	3. Authors Note

Cripes. I've completely forgotten about this story until I thought of a new one...then I logged here. Whoops, sorry readers - I'll have a new chapter up within the next week - hopefully! Apologies to all. xo


End file.
